The Rose amongst the Thorns
by suchawolfgirl
Summary: With the apocalypse approaching, news reaches Thierry of Hunters secret daughter – who's human. May she be Hunter's secret weapon? She is now a target. She must not stay human for her own safety and she must be turned before her 17th birthday. Please R&R!


**Been a while ain't it?**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! – bit late – but who cares? 'Twas my New Year's Resolution to write another Night World fan fiction story with OC and the originals. So here we are.**

**I kinda suck at synopsis so, I apologize in advance:**

**The Rose amongst the Thorns - The apocalypse is gradually approaching. The fourth Wild power has not been found and Lord Thierry fears the worst - until he finds out about Hunter's secret weapon – his human daughter. She must not stay human for her own safety. The race is on. What supernatural being will change her first?**

**So that sounded… I'm hoping my story is better than that summary. Lol!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer. LJ Smith let me write this story on the condition that I clarify one thing. *clears throat* I suchawolfgirl, do not own the Night World Series, the only thing I do own is this story… and my brain…**

**I hope you like it. Please Read and Review - I love me some feedback.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Rose**

Lord Thierry placed his fingertips to his temple and rubbed slowly in a circular motion. Lady Hannah was by his side one hand on her husband's shoulder. She squeezed it reassuringly.

Thierry was in his office. Pens, paper, books and files where laid out in a mass of mess and disorder on his desk. He and Hannah looked at their guest in confusion and exhaustion. He sat in the chair with his arms folded across his chest and was biting his brown moustache anxiously.

"What do you mean Hunter has_ another_ family, Ezekiel?" Thierry said finally. His white-blonde hair was slightly out of place. His tie was loosened; buttons of his shirt were opened. Thierry was, stressed.

It had been a long year. More people where breaking away from the Night World and joining the Circle Daybreak. He had so much to research about Hunter, evaluate plans for the next set of missions and organise gatherings, but what had stressed him the most was that he had gotten _nowhere _when trying to find the last Wild Power. He had no leads, no sightings, and no direction. The apocalypse was nearing and it was getting harder to cover up the Night Worlds rebellions from the humans.

Thierry spent more time in his office than with his wife – and this was killing him the most. He had dedicated most of his life trying to find her – but now he _had_ her, he couldn't be _with_ her.

He knew that this bothered her too, but Hannah never showed any signs of annoyance or frustration. If Thierry locked in his study for hours of end meant supernatural peace, then Hannah internally decided that she would have to set her personal feelings aside.

Lady Hanna had become his rock. She always stood appropriately and with authority in her elegant dresses and suits – a proper Lady of the Manor – by her husband in important meetings, and speeches, even when she had not idea what was happening.

Ezekiel was rubbing his coarse hands together as Hannah and Thierry waited for his answer. "It was a long journey here... you wouldn't mind if I...?" He smiled cheekily. The large scar across his face moved against his skin. It was long with three distinct lines from his right eye to his left cheek, when he moved; it stretched and pulled in awkward places – that to Hannah – looked like it hurt. It was not a hideous scar and not that unappealing to look at – it was in fact a bold statement of Ezekiel's willingness to do whatever Thierry told him to.

Thierry rolled his eyes. "Not at all…" He huffed and placed his head in his hands. Hannah didn't need to be told by her soul mate what to do – nor did she expect Thierry to tell her what to do. She knew what Thierry was thinking before he thought it. Without a huff or complaint that her heels were _killing_ her she walked to the drinks cabinet, pulled out a glass and poured a strong brandy into it. She placed it into the rough hands and sat down in the chair next to Thierry.

He looked no more than twenty – perhaps he'd been alive longer – but Ezekiel had so much experience in his green eyes. He swigged the glass and slammed it on the table. Wiping his bearded mouth he began. "Well, you see I tailed 'im didn't I? Just like you said my Lord. Well normally he'd just go from place to place making speeches to groups of rebels. Sometimes I've seen 'im speak to a couple dragons – I can give you the details about that if you like - but then one night I followed his car after a speech and he went into this house."

"And?" That was Hannah.

"_Well,_ a woman came out and she 'ad these three kids with 'er. And the kids weren't Lily or Garnet. He kissed the woman and then hugged the kids. The youngest looked about 16. It weren't like they were his niece or nephews, those were his _children_. You could just tell. He spent a whole four months there before leaving and he didn't go back – that's when I came to tell you. My mate "

Thierry pondered this. Hunter having another family wasn't unbelievable, but not understandable. What would Hunter gain by having more children? Surely Lily was carrying out tasks in the malicious and brutal way she was taught father successfully? Or maybe not. Thierry rubbed his chin. "This family were Lamia I suspect?"

The man scratched his brown messy hair. "Kinda." Thierry raised an eyebrow. "Well, the wife was and so was the elder son and daughter... but it was the _youngest_. Spittin' image of 'er father if you ask me – 'part from the eyes – but she wasn't a vampire."

Thierry pulled a face that should complete confusion. "What was she?" Hannah asked intrigued.

"Human."

In a year, Thierry hadn't found much to laugh about – but this was hilarious. The all mighty Hunter Redfern – who wanted to human domination – gives life to a human child? The idea was ludicrous. Was it even possible?

Ezekiel looked embarrassed. "It wasn't a joke my Lord." His green eyes shifted from Hannah to Thierry with worried that he had just offended or insulted them. "She was human sir. 'Swear it."

Hannah smiled reassuringly masking her utter confusion. "I believe that's what you saw. If he is sure Thierry then, _maybe_... genes can alter. Perhaps two Lamia vampires can have a human child."

"Maybe." Thierry sighed after his fit of laugher. He reached for Hannah's hand and she took it instantly.

Thierry thought that was the end of it, another thing for him to have anxiety attacks over, but Ezekiel wasn't finished. "I followed the girl a lil' bit and I found the _strangest_ thing." Ezekiel looked down and fumbled with his fingers. "She's friends with the Grey brothers."

"_What_?" Hannah's mouth dropped open shocked. "Why – what, but – why would she be friends with _them_? They are on our side aren't they?" This was directed at Thierry but his dark eyes stared blankly into space.

"That's what I thought." Ezekiel said before Thierry could open his mouth. "You can't trust some vampires though can you – no offence my lord."

Thierry leaned back on his seat and raised his hand indicating no harm taken.

"But the Grey brothers are not _all_ vampires though are they."Hannah corrected him.

"That's what makes 'em so dodgy, my Lady. Since when did a Lamia, Shifter, Wolf and Witch all live in the same 'ouse? Since when were they _all_ brothers? It's madness."

Hannah frowned. "It's just the thing that Circle Daybreak _wants_. We are following in their footsteps." She snapped. The man put his head down, his brown skin reddened.

"Thank you very much Ezekiel. Your information is always greatly appreciated; you are a trustworthy member of Circle Daybreak."

The man nodded knowing it was time to leave. "Thank you my lord, my Lady." He bowed before swiftly exiting.

When the door closed Hannah and Thierry sat in silence. He began rubbing his wife's hand in deep thought.

"Nilsson." Thierry bellowed.

The door opened a fraction and a low voice escaped through it. "Yes sir?"

"Bring me one of the Grey brothers. I don't care which one."

"Of course sir." The door closed.

Hannah turned to her husband. "Should I tell Jez, Ash or Delos about this?"

"No-no... Let it be a surprise."

Hannah bit her lip. "You don't think the Grey brothers are working with Hunter do you? Luca wouldn't do that to us, would he?"

"_No_. They gave me their word. We made Tomas seal it with magic. Even still, I shall ask Luca personally. He won't lie to me. Not face to face."

"This is a problem isn't it. More of Hunter's children fighting with him to destroy every human's life, to steal their freedom. But this human girl? What about _her, _where does she fit into all of this?"

"It is a problem," He looked at Hannah and smiled. "But we'll fix it." He kissed her hand. "We'll fix it."

He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second too long. Hannah saw the look in Thierry's eyes when he opened them. He was stressed, overworked and tired. Vampire or no vampire, it wasn't good for his health. Hannah broke from his grip and walked to the door.

"I'm going to call Nilsson and tell him not to call the Grey brothers till the morning. You're going to bed now."

"Hannah." He said with a hint of urgency. "I have so much still to do."

She put her hands on her hips. "And they will still be there when you wake up in the morning. Bed - Thierry."

He nodded.

Hand in hand they walked the halls of their mansion that was the Circle Daybreak head quarters. They tried to find Nilsson, but he was no where to be seen.

Ash Redfern bowed when he caught site of them.

"No need to formalities Ash. I'm off duty." Thierry said stretching his back.

"Are you going out?" Hannah asked looking at Ash's get up. He was wearing all black and a black rubbish bag was in his hand.

Ash smiled. "I'm off for a hunt with Quinn."

"Hunting what?"

"Dunno yet. I was thinking of looking at the stars too because of …" Ash looked uncomfortable remembering something in particular. He shook it off and then shrugged.

Thierry wrapped his arm around Hannah's shoulders and lead her to their room. "Don't let us keep you." He said before they were out of site.

"Night." Ash called jumping onto the banister and slid down 2 flights of stairs to the ground floor.

In a matter of minutes Thierry and Hannah were tucked up in bed. The blanket cocooning them together warmly as Hannah was curled up in Thierry's arms. Their sleep was promptly shattered by the loud knocking on their door.

Hannah groaned. "You've got to be _kidding_ me." Sitting up she watched as her sleep deprived husband opened the door.

Nilsson. He was in a black suit, his black hair slicked back and he grey eyes alert and awake. "Sorry, to disturb you sir, but Raphael Grey is here."

"_Already_!" Hannah snapped. "You only called him, like, _20_ minutes ago! It's not like he lives locally."

Thierry nodded. He grabbed a black and red robe and wrapped himself in it before shoving a pair of random shoes on. "Lead the way Nilsson." He commanded. "So much for a good night sleep." He winked at Hannah. She collapsed back onto the bed frustrated and wrapped herself in the sheets.

Nilsson walked Thierry to his office. He opened the door and Thierry walked in looking less formally than usual – but no matter. The Grey brothers were old friends.

"Raphael." Thierry said with pleasure in his voice.

The boy in a black hoodie, black jeans and white converses spun around and smiled. "My Lord." Raphael bowed elegantly.

"Since when did you call me 'lord' Raphael?" Thierry laughed.

Raphael's orange eyes looked up and down at his friend's appearance. "Since when did you wear a dressing gown?"

"It's a _robe_." Thierry rolled his eyes.

"Where is the lady of the manor?"

"Beauty sleep, my friend – not that she needs it. You'll meet her soon enough. How did you respond to my call so quickly?"

"I was in the area. You wanted to speak with me?"

"You did not tell me that your brothers where friends with Hunter's children." The accusing tone in Thierry's voice made Raphael pull a guilty face. "You're job was to add members to the Circle Daybreak – not to go to _school_ with your brothers. I thought I made myself clear."

Raphael went silent. "Very clear Thierry, but there was a turn of events. There seemed to be a few lost witches and made vampires in this school. We had to investigate. The only way to do that was to attend the school."

"Were you successful?"

He took his time before he spoke. "Very. We directed them to join clubs with others of their kind. They should join with you any day now. Recruiting had taken much longer than Luca had expected."

"Hunter's youngest daughter, what's that all about?"

"Apart from her looks she's nothing like her father. She quiet and keeps to herself. Often bullied by her friends. It is her elder brother and sister I'm worried about."

"She is human."

"Yes. Gabriel took to her instantly. Tomas isn't bothered, but Luca..." He shrugged. "She knows all of us and we make ourselves available if she wants to talk."

"Why did you – any of you - not think to tell me?"

Raphael gestured to Thierry's desk. "You've got enough on your mind. Let me deal with this my way. I can handle my brothers."

"Luca is your elder brother. Can you handle him?" Raphael didn't answer. "Perhaps he has plans."

"He's got plans, but _I_ – I want to change her into something. Gabriel wants to too. It would be best if she was not made a vampire – I think. I want to manipulate her, make her one of us. Judging by her personality, that won't be hard. We'll have another Redfern on our side." He smiled, but Thierry didn't smile back.

"You must not force her into anything she does not want. Circle Daybreak is not the Night World. We will not manipulate people to get our own way." Thierry snapped. He put his palms together and frowned. "What is she going to change into?" He asked moving the subject away from the reprimand.

"Whoever gets to her first I suppose? They are waiting till after her 17th birthday. Just to be sure she can cope and doesn't die. Judging by they way Luca and Tomas argue, if all goes to plan, I can get there first. Lupe will have another werewolf to go raving with."

"I am trusting in your judgement. What is her name – this human?"

"Roslyn. But she's known a Rosie or Rose. _Rose Redfern._"

"Ahhh. Hunter and this obsession with _flowers_." Thierry rolled his eyes.

"I think he wants to change her on her birthday too – into a made vampire."

"The black rose, is the symbol for made vampires..." Thierry let out a soft chuckle as he scrapped back his white hair from his eyes. "You can't help but admire the irony. Hope for your sake that if she turned by _you_, you can train her and control her. I won't have unstable werewolves in my home."

"I would do nothing less. Will that be all, I have to get back before Tomas notices I've gone?"

"I think so."

"Till next time." Raphael held out a hand and Thierry shook it with a stern grip.

"Next time."

Thierry slumped on the nearest chair and slapped his hands on his face covering his eyes. He could not understand the importance of this _girl_. Why did Hunter not kill her once he found out she was human at birth? Did Hunter actually _love_ his children – or did he just use them as pawns to do his biding in his little game? What was so special about Rose that Hunter had kept her alive for this long?

More than one thing was certain. On her seventeenth birthday, Rose must _not_ stay human and she must _not_ turn into a vampire.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - BULLDOZED! Oh yeah – I'm **_**so cool**_** – not! Not much happened in that chapter – but I'm just getting started!**

**Apologies if you spotted any typo's I always seem to miss them when I re-read.**

**I hope you liked it. I'll post a second chappie soon 'cause I'm nice like that. :P**

**Oh yeah - you see that yellow-bubble-button down there – yeah that one – go on and press it. I dare you! Something magical happens... no lie.**

**Next chapter is called… '**_**Human'**_


End file.
